Trois - TRADUCTION (Three - By Tsume Yuki)
by Miss Poulpy
Summary: Ou quand le monde vit l'après coup d'un pacte entre le Roi des Pirates et le Maitre de la Mort.
1. Trois - OS

Je suis de retour (ça faisait une petite éternité ou deux). Ma muse m'a légèrement abandonnée (enfin, j'ai pas mal d'idées, mais impossible de mettre les morceaux en place… J'espère bientôt réussir à m'y remettre un jour). Bref je dépose un petit quelque chose ici, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Disclaimer : One Piece et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont respectivement à Oda et Rowling. Cette histoire appartient également à **Tsume Yuki** , je ne fais que la traduire du mieux que je peux. Bonne lecture.

To **Tsume Yuki** : Thank you for letting me translate and post your story :)

* * *

 _« Tu veux faire un pacte ? »_

 _Harry fixe l'homme étrange, le premier a avoir trouvé son île, le premier capable de rejoindre les rivages de sa demeure._

 _L'homme qui est lentement en train de faire son chemin vers l'étreinte du cher ami d'Harry, de son servant et compagnon._

 _« Si je viens trois ans plus tôt, donne-moi trois minutes dans le futur ! »_

 _Cet homme est intéressant. Il a une sorte de charisme qui ne montre rien sauf une ouverte honnêteté._

 _Il est le genre d'homme qu'Harry aurait volontairement suivi de son vivant.  
_

 _« Bien… »_

* * *

Il n'y eu pas d'impact.

Ace s'y attendait, il regarde son petit frère étonné dans les yeux.

Mais il n'y a pas d'impact.

En réalité, tout autour d'eux est devenu remarquablement silencieux même les grands yeux étonnés de Luffy sont rivés sur quelque chose derrière l'épaule d'Ace.

Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'impact ?

Ace ose jeter un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule et en oublia de respirer.

Il connait cette figure seulement par des images, par des histoires et des insultes et des mots crachés au travers de dents serrées.

Il connait cet homme, pour son ombre qui s'est posée à jamais sur son dos, un poids incommensurable qu'Ace a dû supporter tout au long de sa vie, tout en essayant de l'ignorer. C'est pour ça que ce spectacle se déroule après tout.

Mais il ne pas toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il est en train de voir, ses yeux doivent lui mentir.

Car Gol D. Roger est mort.

Mort.

Il ne peut pas se tenir entre Ace et Akainu, ne peut pas retenir le poing d'Akainu d'une main imprégnée de Haki.

C'est ce que ses yeux continuent de lui dire cependant.

C'est ce que le soudain silence, l'atmosphère oppressive est en train de dire.

« Seulement trois minutes, c'est tout ce que tu as demandé Roger. »

Il y a un garçon, plus jeune qu'Ace, un garçon du même âge que Luffy, qui se tient juste à côté de l'imposante forme d'un homme mort, bien que ses yeux semblent plus vieux.

Comme Marco, mais tellement pire.

Ses mots renforçant le fait qu'ils étaient tous témoins de la vérité, l'horrible, terrible vérité.

« Assez de temps pour sauver notre fils à Rouge et moi. »

Ace s'étouffa.

C'était comme si l'intégralité de la Grand Line avait passé au travers de sa gorge ses poumons criaient, brulaient à en faire des cloques, mais il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Il se noyait, noyait, noyait.

Akainu est repoussé, volant vers une masse de marines tournant dans la panique la plus totale.

Pas qu'Ace pouvait les blâmer il en était au même point.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule (il le touche, il le touche, ça ne peut pas être une illusion si il y a un contact physique) et Ace n'a jamais reculé devant un combat auparavant mais il ne peux même pas trouver la volonté de se tenir debout pour le moment.

« Tu es un magnifique jeune homme, Rouge serait si fière ! »

Une rage incommensurable empli Ace, l'allume, le faisant brûler à une chaleur qu'il n'a jamais atteinte avec son fruit du démon.

« Et tu as également trouvé un successeur à mon titre ! »

La prochaine chose qu'Ace sait, c'est que son corps s'élève dans les airs, Luffy juste à côté de lui et soudain, ils atterrissent sur le pont du Moby Dick.

Il reste ainsi pendant un moment, même quand ses frères à bords se dé^^eche de les entourer, aidant Ace à se tenir sur ses pieds.

Mais est-ce, qu'est-ce que-

* * *

 _« Guahahahaha ! Je ne devrais pas être surpris Roger. Mais Ace est mon fils maintenant ! »_

 _« Je suis heureux qu'il ait trouvé un bon père ! Trois minutes, Eddy, allons-y ! »_

C'était un désastre sans précédent.

Sengoku était assez près pour entendre les mots échangés entre les deux légendes (une étant morte, qui n'aurait pas dû être là), mais le monde entier à vu l'après coup des ces trois minutes.

La réapparition de Roger a effrayé un trop grand nombre, les immobilisant dans leur choc, ils n'ont pas été capables de se défendre de ce soudain assaut.

Pendant ces trois minutes, les marines on subit leur plus grande perte de l'histoire récente.

Il a juste été impossible de les stopper.

Barbe Blanche a défendu la fuite de ses fils avec succès, ils n'ont pas été capable de toucher même une fois le retour (heureusement temporaire) du Roi des Pirates.

Bien sûr, Roger aurait pu disparaitre après ces proclamées « trois minutes » achevées, mais les dommages ont été faits.

Même avec Barbe Noire, ce sale traitre, tuant le Yonko, ils avaient toujours perdu.

Ce n'était pas une victoire de la Marine, même pas d'un chouya.

En toute honnêteté il ne sait pas ce qui est le pire que 90% des forces de la Marine ait l'impression qu'attaquer Poing Ardent invoquera le spectre de son père pour semer le chaos, ou que ce dit spectre ait approuvé Monkey D. Luffy.

Pendant un direct avec le monde entier.

Chapeau de Paille est « approuvé par Roger » et Sengoku craint à penser aux répercussions que cela leur apportera.

* * *

 _« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à cause de qui je suis, mon enfant souffrira. Même si c'est juste pour trois minutes, laisse-moi être le père qu'un enfant mérite. »_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine.

Miss Poulpy


	2. Note

Bonjour à tous.

Ça fait un bail. Je dois avouer que je n'écris plus vraiment en ce moment (manque d'inspiration surtout, et le peu d'idée que j'ai, pas moyen de les écrire correctement), mais je suis devenue la Beta de **Karen Killa** pour certaines de ses fics, n'hésitez pas à aller voir (ouais je fais de la pub, et alors?).

Juste pour dire que cette histoire est un One Shot (d'où le statut Complete), qui je le rappelle ne m'appartient pas.

Beaucoup m'ont demandé une suite, mais après avoir demandé à **Tsume Yuki** , j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle ne pense pas en faire.

Elle est cependant heureuse de savoir que son histoire est appréciée et que des personnes souhaitent une suite.

Si quelqu'un se sent d'attaque, essayez peut-être de lui demander de pouvoir continuer la fanfic, et si elle accepte, je veux bien m'occuper de la traduction du français à l'anglais. (Et si besoin, je peux le demander pour ceux qui le souhaitent, si l'anglais n'est pas votre fort).

Bonne fin de journée / week-end.

Et bonne vacances pour la plupart je suppose :)

Miss Poulpy


End file.
